A Christmas Dilemma
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Luka is wondering what to get Miku for Christmas. It has to be special, but there's nothing at the store worth getting for her. Perhaps Miku can clear things up for our favorite pink-haired woman. Negitoro! Mentions of squirrel murder.


**_I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, there would be one permanent continuity: Negitoro!_**

**_Alright, so I know some of you have probably already checked out my Vocaloid stuff (if you follow me on Tumblr, Twitter, Blogspot, Deviantart or Livejournal, you should know where it is), which is why I'm posting this here instead of there. Hope you guys enjoy it. Also, Miku's hair is teal in this one._**

**_I'm dedicating this to my three Negitoro senpais: _**_Dashingicecream_**_ on Tumblr was the reason I discovered this pairing in the first place and searched up literally everything I could on Voclaoid before daring to write fanfiction. _**_TheFuriousWolf_**_ with her wonderfully humorous fics that kept me entertained for hours and now have me on the edge of my seat because I'm wondering what's next got me into writing for Vocaloid. And of course, my top Negitoro writing senpai, _**_IdrewAcow_**_, who captivated me with one story that I couldn't stop reading until the end. You are all wonderful and have a Merry Christmas!_**

* * *

><p>Luka sighed as she walked along the busy halls of the mall. She had been searching for hours for a gift for Miku, knowing that she wanted her girlfriend to have something special for the holiday season, but not knowing what. She had just checked every jewelry store in the mall and nothing popped out at her to shout 'Perfect gift!'<p>

Trudging through the corridors, Luka watched the couples around her. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and their own Christmas shopping. Trailing after a few, Luka cocked her head when she saw cards being purchased or a silly trinket. A baseball mitt, a stuffed bear, a new blouse, a gaming system… none of these were any inspiration either. If anything, they were the exact opposite of the perfect gifts for Miku.

Shaking her head, Luka moved out to the car, starting the engine and beginning to drive home. There was nothing she could buy Miku that would show her teal-haired girlfriend how much she loved her. Everything at the store was either worthless, too breakable, not interesting or just ridiculous.

_I could buy her a bag of leeks…_ the pinkette thought absently. _But I do that on a normal day. Maybe a sculpture made of leek? That would be pointless since she would eat it immediately. Are there any other leek-themed things I could get?_

The scenery passed by as Luka pondered hard over something she could possibly make for Miku, but there didn't seem to be anything she could do that would convey how much the tealette meant to her. Stopping at a red light, Luka slammed her hand on the steering wheel in aggravation.

"It's one stupid holiday!" she shouted to no one in particular. "Why is it _so_ difficult to get _one_ person something _special?_" Sighing as the light switched to green, Luka moved her foot to the gas pedal and continued on, sulking beneath her own raincloud.

Coming to the home she shared with Miku, Luka stepped from the car and walked up to the door, leaning against it for a moment. _I wonder if it's too late to talk to her about getting a pet. Miku's good with cats, maybe she'll enjoy getting one for Christmas._

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes at her own lack of creativity, the pinkette stepped into the house, stomping her feet to rid her boots of the snow. Removing her scarf and earmuffs, Luka moved to the kitchen and grabbed a can of tuna and a spoon. Chewing idly at the succulent fish, Luka continued musing over a gift.

_Maybe something I make with arts and crafts? But that's childish and she might not like it. What about a poem? Too cliche, plus I'm saving that for Valentine's Day. Chocolate covered leeks? That's slightly disgusting, even to me. Chocolate-covered me? Kinky, but not for Christmas… maybe also Valentine's Day._

Sighing, Luka gave up and finished off her tuna, tossing the spoon in the sink and dropping the empty can into the trash on her way out. Stepping into the living room, Luka sank into the couch in defeat and put her head in her hands. "I'm a failure as a girlfriend." she sniffed unhappily, wondering what she was going to tell Miku. Christmas was in three days and there was nothing she could give her wonderful girlfriend because nothing was worth giving to Miku.

There was the sound of a car in the driveway, followed quickly by the opening of the front door. "Luka?" Miku called, walking in and taking off her boots, hanging her jacket, gloves and hat. "Are you home?"

"Yes." the pinkette huffed sadly.

Miku stepped into the living room and her brows furrowed in worry. _Is she…? Oh no! What if it's something bad?_ "Luka, what's wrong?"

"It's stupid." Luka mumbled, crossing her arms and pouting.

"It's not stupid if it's making you this sad." Miku chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Please tell me?"

Luka sighed and stood, turning away so her back was facing the tealette. "I… I've done something terrible." she sighed.

"Did you accidentally run over another squirrel?" Miku gasped.

"No, worse!" Luka turned to her and pouted. "There was nothing special I could give you for Christmas! I'm a failure as a girlfriend!"

Miku stared at her girlfriend in confusion as she slowly sat them down on the couch. "Luka…" she said slowly. "I know that, when you slipped on the ice while shoveling the driveway and slammed your head into the porch, you lost a bit of your memory. Please do not take this the wrong way when I tell you…"

Luka cocked her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Miku took a deep breath and slowly held up her left hand to show Luka the three carat diamond ring on her ring finger. Sky blue eyes widened in shock as they moved from the ring to the teal eyes opposite them and back a few times. Miku smiled softly at her girlfriend's confusion.

"Kalu… Christmas was last month. You proposed to me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there you go. I don't know if anyone else saw that coming, but I certainly had that in mind when writing this. Hopefully, it brought some Christmas cheer to all my fellow Negitoro nerds. Love you guys! Drop me a review!<em>**


End file.
